


BBB December 2020 Round Robin

by ABrighterDarkness, cpt_winniethepooh, EachPeachPearPlum, Faustess, Fighting_for_Creativity, ginger_angel, ibelieveinturtles, LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire), Politzania



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Missions Gone Wrong, Sharing a Body, Team Bonding, magical fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_winniethepooh/pseuds/cpt_winniethepooh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/pseuds/ginger_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: When they find themselves stranded on an alien planet, Strange’s solution is to use Bucky and Sam’s connection to Steve to send an SOS back to Earth. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	BBB December 2020 Round Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a part of the December discord party for the Bucky Barnes Bingo. I know I had great fun with it, and I think my cocreators did as well - here's hoping you guys enjoy reading it just as much.
> 
> This is for the following people's BBB squares:
> 
>  **Title:** BBB December 2020 Round Robin  
>  **Collaborators:** Poliz, Faustess, Turtles, Winnie, Menatiera, Ginger, Phoenix  
>  **Squares filled:**  
>  Poliz - B6: bodysharing  
> Faustess - U2: Bed sharing  
> Turtles - B5: Reluctant Teamwork  
> Winnie - B2: comics  
> Menatiera - Y5: Wrong number  
> Ginger - U1: Mission Gone Wrong  
> Phoenix - B5: galaxy  
>  **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192047  
>  **Ship:** Sam & Bucky  
>  **Rating:** General audiences  
>  **Tags/warnings:** body-sharing, terrible magic, team bonding  
>  **Summary:** When they find themselves stranded on an alien planet, Strange’s solution is to use Bucky and Sam’s connection to Steve to send an SOS back to Earth. What could possibly go wrong?  
>  **Word count:** 2831

**Politzania**

“This… was not supposed to happen.” The sorcerer gave Bucky a narrow look, as if it was somehow his fault that Sam had gotten stuck inside his head.

The intent had been to get a message back through to their home dimension. Since the two of them had such close ties to Steve, they’d been chosen to be the focus point, whatever that meant. Strange had made flamboyant gestures over their prone bodies as he chanted what sounded like a mix of Latin, Cantonese and Quechua. There had been an actual puff of smoke, and the next thing Bucky knew, he was hearing Sam’s voice in his head.

Sam took control of their somehow shared body; turning them to look at his own still form. “I better not be dead.” 

Strange hurried over, resting his ear on Sam’s chest as he grabbed one wrist. “Respiration normal, pulse slow, but normal as well. It appears he, er, you are simply in a coma.” 

“Okay, so, put me back.” Bucky could feel Sam’s frustration in addition to his own.

“I’m not sure I know how.” It seemed to pain Strange to admit that. “If I had access to my library…” 

“You mean we’re stuck like this?” Bucky exclaimed, wresting control from Sam. 

“For the moment, yes. But rest assured I will do my utmost to puzzle out this conundrum and return you both to your proper selves.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “And what are we s’posed to do in the meantime?” 

“Be patient.” 

**Faustess**

Bucky felt Sam roll his eyes as he took over again. 

“Great,” Sam muttered. “I know we were supposed to iron out our differences on this mission, but this-” Sam gestured to Bucky’s body “-is ridiculous.”

Strange’s face twitched in what was supposed to be sympathy before flicking his wrists and vanishing.

“Damn,” Sam cursed aloud and felt Bucky agree. _Should I be worried that you just let me take over? Is that some kind of Hydra programming?_

Bucky put that concern to rest by effortlessly sliding back into control and walking toward the window of the stone tower room. A cold draft blew in from the window casement. The soft glow of lit candles in the village around the castle gave an impression of gentle warmth. _Nah, it’s just polite to share._

 _Since we weren’t able to get our message out, let’s start the fireplace so we don’t freeze?_ Sam silently suggested.

 _Oh good, I hadn’t thought of that,_ Bucky thought back at him, but let Sam build the fire in the fireplace. 

When Sam had arranged the logs in the grate, his hands reached for straw and small twigs. He balked before realizing that it was Bucky’s muscle memory adding tinder, making the fire easier to start.

Sam felt Bucky studying his approach to fire-building, but eventually he felt satisfaction that wasn’t his own. _That’ll stay lit now._

 _Thanks for your vote of confidence,_ Sam thought back, but was pleased to have the approval anyway. _Let’s get some sleep while we can._

Bucky paused before responding and Sam felt a tangle of fear, anger, and shame. _Don’t touch me while I’m sleeping. I don’t like that._

“Okay, man. Your body, your rules,” Sam said without hesitation and he felt Bucky relax again as they climbed into bed.

**Ibelieveinturtles**

Years of habit had Bucky roll onto his side and tuck his hand under his head, only to pause halfway through the action when his eyes fell on Sam's still body lying on the other bed. 

_This has to be the strangest thing that's ever happened to me,_ Sam commented. _Can we face the other way? This just ain't right._

Silently agreeing, Bucky adjusted their position and closed his eyes.

 _How long do you think it'll take Strange to find a solution?_ Sam asked.

 _How the hell would I know?_ Bucky grumbled.

 _I still don't understand why he couldn't just portal us all back to Earth,_ Sam continued. _If he can get himself back, why couldn't he take us with him? And if he can get back, why the hell did we need to send Steve a message?_

 _Because we're part of the locus,_ Bucky said.

_Locusts? What the hell have locusts got to do with it?_

_Not locusts, **locus** , _Bucky said. _We're just one point of many. We have to stay here. Now can we sleep please?_

Taking Sam's silence as agreement, Bucky drifted to sleep, only to be woken by the scream of a spaceship flying overhead.

He rolled out of bed, ignoring Sam's demand for an explanation as he darted over to the window and pulled the curtain aside to peek a look.

 _Are they bad guys or good guys?_ Sam asked.

 _I think we're about to find out,_ Bucky replied, watching the spaceship turn and swoop in to land next to their hut.

**eachpeachpearplum**

Sam made a vaguely approving noise as Bucky headed for his rifle and set up by the arrow-slit. They watched through the scope as the ship lowered its loading ramp (or whatever they were called when they were attached to a fucking spaceship, because extra-terrestrial vehicles? Not exactly Bucky’s area of expertise) and the first… being stepped out.

 _Well_ , Sam said, his mind-voice sounding impressively flat. _That’s new_.

 _Nah_ , Bucky answered, staring at the weird-ass tree-thing, finger resting on the trigger guard, ready to shoot if it so much as blinked wrong, not that he had any idea if shooting it would do any good. _Lord of the Rings is almost as old as I am, and the Greeks had dryads and whatever way back._ Sensing Sam’s surprise, he added, _I_ can _read, you know_.

 _Wonders never cease_ , Sam said, the thought accompanied by a weird sensation, like he was trying to gently elbow Bucky the way he would have done if they weren’t currently cohabiting. Bucky’s left elbow twitched, and then he found himself squirming sideways, instinctively trying to dodge the impact, and they both agreed to never ever try that again.

Meanwhile, the tree was walking down the ramp, head tilted back to look at the sky, weird leafy hair stuff extending upwards -- _photosynthesising_ , Sam suggested -- and then it announced, “I am Groot!”

Apparently, this meant something more to the ship’s inhabitants than it did to Sam or Bucky, because the tree-thing was promptly followed by a raccoon. Wearing a spacesuit. Carrying what was obviously some kind of gun.

 _Now that_ is _new_ , Bucky observed, feeling kind of icky as he targeted the raccoon instead of the tree, but if they weren’t friendlies he wasn’t going to waste a bullet on something he wasn’t sure it would kill.

**Fighting_for_Creativity**

After those two followed a lady who looked a strange mix between a butterfly and an earth woman. She seemed to be shy and- _how do you make that out?_ Sam interrupted Bucky’s assessment. Grinding his teeth, the super soldier shared more of his observations, showing and letting Sam experience how he felt and saw the world.

_Steps unsure, hands fiddling, but she’s also a curious one, what with her looking around and tensing as if to dart forward._

Bucky wasn’t certain if the heightened awareness or his willingness to share such things with Sam stunned the man into silence, but he took whatever peace he could have. When yet another being descended from the ship, Bucky knew that he had to act before they got into the hut. A side glance to Sam’s still form was just another reminder. Hurrying over to same stash of papers he had seen earlier, he started to write:

‘Dear Stevie, Don’t worry. There was some contact with ‘the unknown’ and ~~IWe~~ I had to move out. Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know I’m missing. 

Strange, we’ll get this sorted - so for the sake of us all, you can sort your mess.

Ps: This is not a love letter, shut up, Clint.’

_Seriously, Sam? You **had** to add that, hadn’t you?_

The asshole in his head sounded way too cheery when he replied, _yep. Just taking caution man!_

**cpt_winniethepooh**

Without Strange there and with two minds in one body, they were severely outnumbered. An executive decision had to be made, and when Sam sensed what Bucky was about to suggest, his good mood evaporated.

_You can’t be serious._

_It’s either that or we get out and leave your body behind_ , Bucky thought back.

 _I hate you so much,_ Sam thought.

A tiny corner of Bucky’s mind, hidden deep away from Sam, felt sorry for him. The rest of it was focused on grabbing Sam’s comatose body from the other side of the room and lifting it over his shoulders in a firefighter’s carry.

 _It,_ Sam grumbled. _I am not an it!_

 _What you are is heavy, you need to cut down on snacks,_ Bucky thought.

_Oh, am I too heavy for a supersoldier?_

He wasn’t, not really, but the banter let him focus on something other than how surreal of an experience it was to be lifting his own body over his borrowed shoulders. Bucky used one hand to hold onto Sam’s body, and the other to grab his weapons and dodge out of the room before the aliens found them.

Bucky wished that aliens still surprised him.

 _I hate being the damsel,_ Sam thought. _Everybody always thinks I’m the damsel!_

Bucky tried to concentrate on their barely visible surroundings, but it was hard when Sam was thinking of some comic book that featured Cap having to rescue the Falcon. He didn’t fight for control now, at least, as Bucky was the more experienced in using his own strength, but he wasn’t helping either.

 _Welcome to my world,_ Bucky thought, thinking of the many wartime comics that run along the same lines. _Now, can we please focus on getting out?_

**ABrighterDarkness**

Bucky was fairly certain, at this point, that it wasn’t the first time he’d carried a body over his shoulder through the woods. Actually, now that he thought about it, he knew it wasn’t. But he didn’t let his mind stick on that, not when said mind was currently shared real estate. Instead, he focused his attention on their surroundings.

Lots of trees. A pretty standard forest, by the looks of it, even if more multicolored than the ones he was used to. Probably wouldn’t hurt to…

 _You’re_ not _going to eat that, c’mon use some sense._ Sam huffed, which was an exceedingly strange sensation. 

Bucky stared at the small collection of berry-ish looking fruits he’d plucked. _Was plannin’ on it. They’re not going to do anything._

 _You don’t know that,_ Sam disagreed. _Alien planet. A world far, far away. Any of that ringing a bell?_

Bucky rolled his eyes. _If I can manage Clint’s weird concoctions, I think I’m safe._

 _You know what, hold onto those._ And Bucky’s eyes narrowed automatically at the amusement that didn’t belong to him. _Why?_

 _So I can watch from my own head when you regret eating them,_ Sam answered promptly. 

_I’ve had a whole lot worse than alien-berries,_ Bucky shrugged absently, carefully not thinking about what the ‘worse’ may or may not have consisted of over the years. 

_Pretty sure I do_ not _want to know. And now I know. Thanks for that,_ Sam groused. _But I’m pretty sure you’ve never eaten alien-berries. Which I’m pretty sure are trying to crawl out of your hand right now._

Bucky glanced down. Sure enough, the handful of berries were inching their way toward the edge of his palm. Apparently, they were far more alive and sentient than the average plant. Bucky grimaced and dropped them.

**Menatiera**

Before they could continue, there was a shout from behind. That wouldn’t have been unusual, with a spaceship landing previously, but what they shouted would’ve halted them anyways.

“Barnes! Wilson!”

Bucky couldn’t help but categorize the voice. _Male, unknown, middle-aged._

Sam was unimpressed. Especially when a female joined the shouting.

“Falcon?”

 _They came for us,_ Sam thought, and he immediately turned their shared body back.

 _No shit, Sherlock,_ Bucky scowled and wrestled control back to turn away. _But did they come as friends or foes?_

 _They know us by name,_ Sam argued, which was a valid point, but if they were wrong, they’d be screwed. _But if they’re here to help and we run away, we’re screwed too._

Bucky contemplated for a moment, and then let Sam’s body slip from his shoulder.

 _Hey!_ Sam exclaimed.

 _They expect two people,_ Bucky said as an explanation, which made sense. Sam’s unconscious body was a hindrance, not a help, and they could bluff that Falcon was watching over the encounter from a distance, ready to intervene.

 _If the wildlife here eats my body while it’s defenseless, I’m going to strangle you,_ Sam threatened.

 _And yourself, too?_ Bucky teased.

_I’ll find a way to survive._

They approached the hut cautiously, Bucky in control again, as he was used to sneaking around unnoticed. When they got close, they got a glimpse of the aliens’ conversation.

“You must’ve typed a number wrong,” the male that previously shouted - looking like a human, if only stepping out from a sci-fi western movie - said at the moment.

“No I didn't!” the raccoon protested.

“Yeah you did! We were supposed to come to planet 1602 where Barnes and Wilson are, according to that strange guy, not whichever planet it is with no Barnes and Wilson!”

Bucky hesitated. _Should we…?_

**Ginger**

Sam was surprised that Bucky was the one hesitating. With a mix of exasperation and bravado he certainly wasn’t feeling at the moment, Sam took control and stepped out from behind the tree.

 _So much for caution_ , muttered Bucky.

 _Screw caution,_ Sam said. _We don’t have time for that crap._

It didn’t take long for the small group of alien-looking creatures to turn as one to regard Bucky’s body standing away from the small copse of trees behind the hut.

“Barnes, right?” the racoon asked.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Bucky replied, regaining control. 

_You’d better tell ‘em I’m here too, Barnes._

“Yeah, uh. There’s a bit of a problem. The wizard screwed something up and the mission went wrong.” Bucky didn’t think he could still blush, and even though it wasn’t his fault, he found his face heating up.

“Where’s Wilson?” the unknown male demanded. He didn’t have any weapons in his hand, but Bucky recognized the way his hand hovered over the holster at his side.

“Yeah, uh. He’s here. With me. In my head.” 

“Yeah, like we’re gonna believe that,” the racoon said with a sneer. 

“Listen, I told you already,” Bucky almost shouted. “The mission went wrong. We tried to send a message to our world hoping they would send help. Strange says it worked, but now we’re stuck like this until he can get back to our Earth and fix it. I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

_Smooth, Barnes._

_Yeah, well, I’d like to see you explain it better than that, Samuel._

“He’s correct,” the butterfly lady says, the tips of her antennae lighting up. Which is just -- what? “I sense two souls in just the one body. One guarded and flighty, the other full of righteousness and quite reckless.”

**Ladydarkphoenix**

**__**_Righteous and reckless. Seems like she’s got you pegged._

Sam’s laughter echoed in Bucky’s head as he tried to think of some way out of this mess. He was interrupted when a snowball came flying at him, launched by yet another vaguely human looking shirtless man that had come off the ramp. “Watch it,” he exclaimed as the “man” grinned, tossing another snowball at the members of his own team.

“Drax, man, what are you doing?” the previously identified male sounded exasperated.

“Is this not what you call a snowball fight?” Drax was still throwing balls at everyone around him. “I thought you said this was one of your Terran traditions?”

“Yeah, but not when you’re trying to figure out a rescue mission.”

Sam gave a sigh and nudged Bucky to be allowed control. With permission granted, he addressed the group in front of them. “Are you here to take us back? 

“We are,” the raccoon sighed as it wiped snow off its head. “Guess they figured out what’s going on but needed to gather things so we got sent like a taxicab to get you.”

“Good to know. Now can we please get my body and go so I don’t have to share dark and brooding’s brain anymore?”

They loaded Sam’s body onto the ship for the trip home. Bucky looked out the window and saw the bright points of the stars they were in. He couldn’t help but wonder at the sight of a whole different galaxy being casually talked about like it was nothing. Sam made a note to ask him about that later, but now they were on their way home and hopefully back to separate lives. He wouldn’t mind getting to know Bucky better from the little bit he’d seen and experienced from their time together.


End file.
